


So Hot, I want to marry him now

by ohmychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh Jungse, baeksoo bff, cutie pcy, ksoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: Kyungsoo had scored a date with the most handsome guy he had ever seen, but of course with Baekhyun setting it up for him everything would go to shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chanyeol's post with Oh Jungse. :*

**Baekhung** :

KYEONGSUYAHHH

 

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** :

What

Why are u being noisy

Is too early for ur shit

Leave me alone baek

 

**Baekhung:**

Oh he is talking a lot

Must be pissed

Anyways

There's this friend and he likes u

 

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** :

Picture

 

**Baekhung** :

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Omg

So hot

I want to marry him now

**Baekhung:**

I knew u would like him

U sly dog

;)

 

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Like?

I love.him

Omg

Whats his number

 

 

**Baekhung:**

Calm ur titties

Here's his number

* **kyung's hottie** *

 

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Now bye i  will ask him out

 

**Baekhung:**

Tell me how was it ;)

**unkown number:**

Hello~

This is Kyungsoo

I heard u like me

 Kyungsoo talked for hours with the most handsome guy he ever seen. He looks young and cool at the same time, he have big legs (omg) and big eyes, he is charismatic and other his looks he is very intelligent man. He is funny and a bit awkward, but Kyungsoo was fine with it. By the end of the night he scored a date with that handsome man and he is confident in it.

When he arrived at school next day Baekhyun jumped on Kyungsoo as soon as he saw him, all excited demanding details. Kyungsoo told him excitedly about how funny and smart the guy is and they will have a date by the end of the week, their chatter was interrupted by the teacher's arrival.

During the week Kyungsoo talked casually with his future date. The man looks busy and he didn’t tell Kyungsoo what he does but Kyungsoo doesn’t ask, maybe the man will tell him at their date at the end of the week. Kyungsoo can wait.

It's finally Friday and Kyungsoo is surprisingly calm for a teen going on a date. He isn’t a guy to sweat and be insecure when it comes to these situations, he goes on said date, have some talk and if by the end he wants to see the person again he will, people call him cold because of it, but is not his fault he doesn’t like to go on circles.

The restaurant is very crowded as expected for a Friday night and Kyungsoo looks around. His date doesn't seem to be here yet. A nice waiter greets him.

"Hello, can I help?"

"Ah yeah, it's Do Kyungsoo"

"Oh, of course. Please follow me, your date is waiting."

 

Kyungsoo was confused for a moment, but then remember he only looked through the place and maybe missed his date.

The waiter stops next to a table and motioned him like it was his table, Kyungsoo is confused again, there is a man on the table and maybe the waiter is mistaking him with someone else.

"Anything wrong, sir?" She asks smiling but there's a nervous edge on her smile.

"Yes, uh is that" Kyungsoo stutters, looking at the man who just noticed them standing by his table and gets up, a smile on his face as he sees Kyungsoo, but the smile falls a little to the boy's expression. "This person.. He is not my... hmm date"

"Oh" the waiter swallows "but isn’t this table for Oh Jungse and Do Kyungsoo?"

"Yes but" Kyungsoo wonders what is going on.

"He is Oh Jungse" she points, looking like she is losing her cool. Both look at the man who smiles awkwardly.

"It's me, Kyungsoo yah.."

"What?" His yell make some of the costumers look at them. "You are not him"

"I understand why you are acting like this" he said slowly "please sit down and we can talk, it looks like we-"

"I am not talking to you, you weirdo"

"Oh ok" the man looks at the floor, red in shame and Kyungsoo's heart breaks; he is doing the right thing, right? But this man tried to fool him, he looks older, he is years older than Kyungsoo and he is not that man on the picture. _The picture_ , wait.

"You are not the man on the picture"

The guy looks up, he still looks miserable.

The picture?"

"The one Baekhyun sent to me in your name"

"But he said- I gave him a picture of me and it was you know... me"

“Sirs” the useless waiter interrupts, Kyungsoo wanted to be able to burn her with his eyes. “Don’t you want to sit down and talk, because the security-”

“Okay” Kyungsoo said, sitting on (almost breaking) the chair.

“Thank you” She says and leaves. _Thanks for nothing you too_.

"No it's not" Kyungsoo got his phone and scrolled angrily till he found the picture, a handsome man in a pretty suit. He shoved the cell phone to the old weirdo's hand. "Of course it’s you. 50 years younger"

"Heeey don't be mean, I'm not this old" he scolds and Kyungsoo almost feel bad for talking like this with an ahjussi, his mom would be ashamed. "And I am in the picture" he said. Here.. look"

Kyungsoo looked up and the man points to someone on the back of the handsome man’s picture, crouched down. A middle aged man. _This man._

"My friend's son said he would cut the picture and show just me to you"

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, he got pranked. What the fuck, Byun Baekhyun will pay for this.

“That bitch, I want to skin him alive, like now” Kyungsoo looks with murder written in his eyes at nothing, the man swallows hard. Scary boy. “How about you?” He says suddenly, scaring the poor person who thinks he’ll die soon. _I love you mom, we’re going to meet in heaven at least_.

“M-Me?”

“Why do you want a date with a teenage boy?” The scary boy crosses his arms and squints.

“It wasn’t you, Baek showed me an older version of you.” He explains “I’m not a weirdo”

“My dad?”

“I don’t kno-”

“He showed you a picture of my father. Oh Jesus I have been a good son, why am I on test right now?” Kyungsoo talks to no one in particular.

“I’m sorry” Oh Jungse says ashamed. “You can leave now, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding”

Kyungsoo looks at the pitiful man and he sighs. He is not a bad person (not now), he is changing and is a good son and a good friend (now), so he feels bad for leaving this old man that simply wanted company. This man even though he thought he was talking to someone his age he was always shy and respectful, never flirting or grossing Kyungsoo out. They can have this “date”, would be cool for both of them.

“No, I’ll stay”

“Really?” the man widened his eyes.

“Yes, as a friend. Or as your nephew or something, don’t misunderstand, I do Judo.”

“Of course, Kyungsoo yah” he said, a shy smile on his lips “I’ll be respectful, I promise.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t doubt.

The “date” was surprisingly fun, the waiter came back when she was requested (she didn’t look happy. _Darling, if you don’t like to deal with people, then don’t work_. Kyungsoo wanted to say, but he is a changed boy now, no more making people cry.) She wrote down their pick and left. The food was good and Mr Oh was very good company, they were there as friends and it was okay.

After dinner they left for the park before it closed and Kyungsoo won a bear for the man, who was delighted with the gift.

It was a good night, Kyungsoo thinks as he lays on his bed, Mr Oh left him at home about one hour ago. But something needs to be done before Kyungsoo goes to sleep.

_To threaten Baekhyun’s life._

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

You are dead

Wait for it

 

**SnakeHyun:**

HAHAHA

Bet you enjoyed the date

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

I did

You are going to enjoy yours too

With the devil

**SnakeHyun:**

Ouch Kyungsoo yah

I’m just making you pay

Don’t be a cry baby

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Pay for what?

But it wasn’t just me you asshole, poor man

**SnakeHyun:**

Two words

Jong Dae

HE DOESN’T LOOK AT ME ANYMORE

AND IT’S YOUR FAULT

 

Kyungsoo sighs. Okay maybe he deserved it, but Mr Oh didn’t.

 

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Okay but how about poor Oh Jungse?

**SnakeHyun:**

I have someone for him already

I will apologize with an ahjussi’s number for him

:D

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

…

**SnakeHyun:**

We ok right?

I mean

We’re friends

We understand each other

We just prank each other but we love each other

**Kyung** **ಠ** **ಠ** **:**

Of course

I still hate you

But I know the thing with Jongdae wasn’t good

So we’re fine

**SnakeHyun:**

I know our love will always win ∩(︶▽︶)∩

 

Kyungsoo ignores the text and sighs again. He thinks of the handsome boy on the picture and thinks of how he would never meet him. Mr Oh was nice and said the young boy is his nephew and he could give him his number, but Kyungsoo didn’t accept it, he isn’t just try to jump on the nephew’s bones when his uncle was so nice. Maybe the guy is an asshole too, he just look like it.

Kyungsoo just go to sleep not thinking about long legs and big, smiling eyes.

 

That day Mr Oh ( _just call me Hyung, I feel like I’m your boss, it’s weird_ ) invited Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to hang out. He had forgiven Baek and looks like he doing good with his new boyfriend, but neither boy knows why they are meeting with their new middle aged friend.

“Boys, you are here” He says, hugging tight Baekhyun, then Kyungsoo. “I’m glad your friendship is strong too”

“Kyungsoo loves me, he can’t stay mad at me” Baekhyun chattered.

“Ah yeah” Kyungsoo said, not really listening, looking around the park instead. That huge dog better not poop here or he’ll decapitate someone. _Okay Kyungsoo, breathe.. good thoughts, not the time to feel murderous._

“Kyungsoo yah, I have someone to introduce you.” Kyungsoo barely catches the man’s words when he yells again “Chanyeol ah, come meet my little friend”

Kyungsoo look at the same direction as his older Hyung and sees him, he looks like mirage because of how handsome he is, not even wearing that expensive clothes, but he is so handsome Kyungsoo might faint. The man (boy?) approaches with a pretty smile and Kyungsoo wishes he was a woman so he can do the thing they do with their hair on the wind to look attractive, but before he can think of a way to look sexy he sees his vision darken and… well.

“Kyungsoo yah” Hyung’s voice is distant but he can hear.

“I can’t believe he fainted just by meeting Chanyeol” Kyungsoo is unconscious and Baekhyun’s voice is still annoying. “This is black mail for the rest of his life, let me get my phone.”

**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me clarify that Kyungsoo is not only a evil dude with murderous tendences for me lol he is but just in this fic ;) forgive the grammar people T-T  
> and hope you liked <3  
> (in case u did leave kudos thank u :* )


End file.
